You Again
by caskettshipper3
Summary: A beautiful morning, a wonderful kiss, and a shared love. How will one redhead ruin this? R&R please want to see where I should go with this.
1. Chapter 1

It was the same as any other morning. Kate awoke to the sunlight blaring in through the window. Once again, she had woken up in one Mr. Richard Castle's bed, a fact she quite enjoyed, even more so now that they were engaged. The routine played out the same. She awoke earlier than he and lied there staring at him until he stirred. She'd then pretend to be asleep as he got up to cook breakfast, hitting something more often than not - God he was so adorably clumsy! She'd always wait until he was nearly finished so as not to be asked to help - she'd become increasingly lazy since being fired from her DC job - then come sauntering in wearing nothing but one of his button downs and a pair of his boxer shorts.

These were the moments between them she cherished, when they could be themselves around each other, all alone. Yet, this morning something was different. She felt as if something was coming, she just didn't know what. Trying not to worry Castle, she brushed her feelings off as nervous first day jitters even though it was hardly her first day at the precinct. Even still, she sat lost in thought, her long tan legs dangling from the surprisingly warm granite counter top. She was quickly brought out of her reverie when her thoughts were interrupted by a yelp and the sound of a metal spatula hitting the floor.

She turned just in time to see her fiance sucking on his thumb in pain and swearing under his breath. He'd apparently burned himself on the the hot pan. She couldn't help but giggle which made him realize she'd been watching him.

"Stupid pan" he joked trying to hide the pain of his throbbing thumb.

"Awwe, poor Ricky. Would you like me to kiss it for you?

She'd meant it teasingly, but he had halfway sprinted to her and was now standing in between her legs holding out his thumb and making the best puppy dog face possible. He couldn't help but give in. _He's just so adorable_ she thought to herself while taking his hand. She slowly and tenderly place a kiss on his now swollen digit and felt his body shiver between her thighs. She glanced at him, his eyes now a dark midnight blue, as she moved her lips from his thumb to his lips. She enjoyed the taste of him while her legs subconsciously tightened around his waist. His uninjured slowly crept up her thigh, then started undoing buttons in his (or soon to be her) shirt. They began to deepen the kiss, but were soon interrupted by an obnoxious knock on the door.

"Don't get it" she managed to mumble against his lips.

"Mmm... I have to. It may be my mother, Alexis, or... Pi." He lied to himself and her. Alexis had texted saying they were having way too much fun and arranged to stay a few extra days, but he needed a way out of Kate's seductive hold. Relentless to give up, she felt his hesitation and took her chance, "another reason not to answer." Oh, she was good, and she almost had him, but whoever was at the door was insistent and he reluctantly pulled away. Her legs tightened firmly around his waist, she pulled his head to her face, "Come on, Castle. Do you really have to get it?" her voice was so sexy, he almost caved right then and there. His hands slowly slipped up to her rib cage and she thought she's won, until his finger tips found those delicate spots that made her giggle uncontrollably and her grip loosened enough for Rick to wriggle free, barely. He silenced her protests and threats with a kiss and whispered, "30 seconds, tops, I promise" then bolted for the door before she could get him back. Even though they didn't realize it, they both had the same thought: _this unlucky son of a gun had better be glad I'm not armed. _

She watched expectantly as he reached out for the door handle. With a single wrist flip he found himself being flung back into the room. In that moment, he couldn't pinpoint where the sudden force had come from, but it was made obvious when he heard that voice, that voice that could make a cow's milk curdle. That voice that he'd put up with for one of the most miserable periods in his life. Most importantly, the voice that was now interrupting he and Kate's alone time with the name that if he didn't hear it again it'd be too soon,

"Kitten!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rich desperately tried to make sense of what had just happened. One moment, he's standing at the counter sharing a bliss-filled kiss with the love of his life and the next thing he knew he was wrapped in a sloppy and uncomfortable hug with his ex-wife.

"Ricky!"

He winced at the sound of his own name for the first time in a very long time, the last time being when he was ten years old during a scolding from his mother. He couldn't but think back to when Kate had said his name like that. It was so adorable and it had made his stomach flutter and tighten in love. Hearing this other woman say it was like a punch in the gut. It made him want to stick needles into his ears.

"M-Meredith? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you and Lexi-poo!"

It made him sense hearing that nickname. One because Alexis was no longer a child, a fact he still had trouble coping with himself, and two because the last time Meredith had called her that, she was telling their daughter of her parents' divorce. His heart still broke when he thought about her face from that day. Her red hair done back in a french-braid made it easy to spot the tears from her crystal blue eyes. Rick was in a world of thoughts when he was suddenly brought out by the red head leaning in for a kiss.

Well, that brought Kate right into action. She jumped of the counter and made a mad dash for Rick. As she got there, she was just fast enough to yank Rick back to her side, causing the woman to stumble almost falling on her face. _'Serves you right_' Kate couldn't help but think. As she regained her balance, Meredith caught sight of the detective and her mood quickly changed.

"Oh...Kate. You're still here." she barely tried to hide her change in mood.

"Yup!" Kate offered a little too enthusiastically "I'm still very much here."

"I'm sorry I just kind of thought with you moving to DC- which I totally found out by accident- that this would be the end for you two." The hopefulness in her voice was a little too hard to miss.

Kate quickly shut her down by snuggling even more into Rick's side and icily saying, "nope, me and _my _Rick are doing quite fine, thank you and I'm no longer in DC."

"Oh, couldn't hack it huh, oh well at least you've still got Rick's money to fall back on" Meredith was now out for blood. Rick could see that and pulled Kate a step back before she could hit her, as he knew she would.

"Kate, darling, would you mind if I talked to Kitten for a little bit?"

"His name is Rick and of course you can talk to him"

"Sorry I'm just so used to him being Kitten" she inched herself way too close for Beckett's liking.

"Yea well get unused to it" Rick saw where this was going and used his grip on Kate's waist to spin her around towards him. He tried his best to defuse the situation. He didn't want it to go any farther than it already had.

"KATE! - er, I mean honey, why don't you go get ready for work and lay something out for me, please? I'll be in in a second." Kate was reluctant, but soon gave in too his adorable pleading eyes. "Okay _my_ love" she said intentionally emphasizing the my. She then, in one final act of territorial marking, claimed his mouth as roughly and sensually as possible. She flashed Meredith a fake smile and left the room sauntering away earning Rick's focus. He smirked after her staring at his boxers that looked better on her than on him. He turned slowly wanting to still watch her body move, but was soon fixed out of his thoughts with that shrill voice,

"Richard, what the hell!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rick was slightly thrown off by his ex wife's arrival, but even more so by her apparent anger. Why was she angry? He thought. She's the one who'd ruined his morning and insulted his fiance. Then it suddenly dawned on him. Did she know about the engagement? Was that her real reason for barging into his life? Well either way he had to get this over with.

"What's wrong?" He was trying to read her, but she wasn't Beckett.

"Well let's see, I finally return from my tour of France hoping to come back to my family, only to come home and find you with a half naked detective just five hours after I find out that your engaged to her?" His questions were then immediately answered. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly filled with anger. It was apparent in his voice.

"Wow, wait a second. Family? Meredith, we haven't been a family for 16 years! And you heard correct. Kate and I are engaged, which means she has every right to be here." He hadn't meant for his voice to be as loud as it was, but something about this woman could get his blood boiling faster then anyone. She still wasn't backing down.

"Honestly Richard, still holding onto such trivial things after so long" he was tempted to call Beckett to his side. He began imagining Meredith being pummeled into the ground when she broke his concentration.

"Luckily I, unlike you, forgive people for their horrid mistakes and am willing to forgive yours if you get rid of her." She grasped his shoulders and began pulling at his waist. He quickly grabbed her wrists and pushed her back until her back hit the counter.

"Wow Ricky, so eager to-"

"Just stop okay?! None of this is funny!" His grip on her wrist tightened and her face contorted to one of bewilderment. His grip loosened at that.

"Look four or five years ago I would've loved nothing more than to have crazy, wild, sex with you" a glimmer of hope gleamed, which he quickly shut down.

"But I'm not the same guy anymore. I'm with Kate now and I'm completely in love with her. And even if I was 'that guy' what we had is long gone and that's that."

Just then, Kate sauntered out of their room, fully clothed now (which disappointed Rick) and made her way to the kitchen. Rick went to get dressed, remembering she had to be at work. Meredith was still standing there dumbfounded when Kate spoke,

"So I suppose you've made living arrangements?" _Since you won't be staying here again! _Kate bit off that part.

"Uh..." she stilled for a moment trying to find words. "No, I haven't-"

"Don't worry I'll make you some" both women turned to see Rick walking into the room, now fully clothed (and cue disappointed Beckett) and grabbing Kate's jacket. Kate began to speak, but Rick helped her into a jacket and swept her up into a kiss then ushered her towards the door.

"You'll be okay to wait here for Alexis right? Good, you take care now, buh-bye." And just like that they were gone leaving an awe-shocked Meredith in their wake. He's over her? No that couldn't be. She was sure last time she was here that she had messed it up. She was sure they'd crash and burn. Sure that Kate'd be off to DC and she and Rick could get back to their routine. But now suddenly, he was over her? No. Meredith made a promise to herself, right then and there. She would break them up, if it was the last thing she did. Beckett didn't deserve him. She couldn't have him. Meredith used Rick's phone to make a few calls and began her plan to end his relationship

_Cue phase one._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so I figured you guys could use a bit of a drama break plus I have a question. The 5th chapter will be angsty/drama filled and these are 3 of the top ideas I've gotten._

_1. Meredith gets beaten up by Kate (dang you guys are mean! jk)_

_2. Alexis chooses Kate over Meredith_

_3. Kate catches Rick and Meredith in a "compromising position"_

_OR all of the above! ha let me know what you guys think!_

* * *

**In the Elevator Of Castle's Loft**

Castle reaches out to grab Kate's waist, but she pulls away. Castle suddenly sees she looks agitated.

"Hon, what's wrong"

"Don't you 'hon' me Castle. What the hell was that?" she tries to keep the anger out of her voice, but she can't control it.

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing, Castle. Absolutely nothing." she turned to drop it, but Castle had other ideas. He reached his hand out, and without warning, pressed the "emergency stop" button.

"Castle-" that was all she had time to say before he was kissing her. He was able to easily slip his tongue by her defenses. Her knees were going weak and she was so ready to cave, but she had to stay strong.

"No! Castle, stop!"

"What?"

"You can't just kiss this problem away, okay Castle?! God, you know I actually thought that we could make a whole month without some kind of disruption. I was enjoying being with you and this morning was just so perfect and..." she couldn't figure out why she was so hysterical, but she was.

"Hey, hey Kate, It's okay everything's fine."

"No, it's not Castle. I finally get to be home, her in New York, with you and now-"

"No Kate. She won't ruin this." He lifted her chin with his finger. She kept her eyes toward the ground.

"Hey Kate, look at me." she finally shifted her gaze toward him "I love you, ok? I love you more than anything and I won't let her miss us up. As a matter of fact, as soon as we get home I'll make sure she's gone, alright?"

She really didn't want to cave. but his eyes were begging her. Plus she was still a little weak from that kiss.

"Okay, Castle, but she doesn't have to leave. Just make sure I don't catch her anywhere near you." He chuckled at that.

"Hmm... a little jealous are we?"

"No, just claiming what's mine"

"Oh I think you made that clear upstairs"

She laughed and started the elevator. As they begun their descent, he kissed her again and whispered in her.

" I am yours Kate. Always."

* * *

Ok so I really needed to release the cute after seeing the end of Need to Know.

But R&R please, pretty please with sugar on top?

Special shouts to **stars90** **hijackedbycastle** and **KateBeckett2012**

Keep up the reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so a lot of you were on board with the ideas and I tried incorporating them as best I could.**_

_**So... R&R and tell me whatcha think!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do own Castle. I also own a unicorn farm, a jet-pack, and an ant army.**_

* * *

Meredith had a lot of planning to do. She needed to split them up and fast. She used all her details from the last time she'd stayed there. Her plan was clear and simple. Soon enough she could act on it. They'd be done faster than you could say "alimony".

* * *

Rick got home before Kate. He didn't want to leave her at the precinct on her first day, but he wanted to do something special for her. What with Meredith showing up and upsetting her, plus the considerable amount of paperwork she had to do before being let back out in the field, he knew she'd need something to help her relax and unwind a bit. He closed the door behind him before letting himself plop down in the couch. He shot a text to Beckett trying to fill his emptiness. Since they'd started dating the need to be around her was significantly strong and had only increased now that they were engaged.

_Hey there. Just wanted to say that I missed you. Hurry home love. _It wasn't long before she replied.

_Trying my best._

_Pleeeeeaaaasssseee. I have a suprise for you. _He attached a picture of his best pout face. She replied immediately.

_Home in 30._

He put his phone to rest on the coffee table then leaned back with a smile. He swore he'd just sit there for a bit, unwind and think about what to do for Beckett. It wasn't long before he'd dozed off. There was no way he'd be able to give Beckett a surprise now. Or would he...

* * *

Beckett walked in to the familiar surroundings of their home. Hmm their home. She still marveled at the thought of that. She sat down her work bag, shucked off her coat, and toed off her heels. All she wanted, no- needed right now was a warm hug and passionate kiss form her fiance. Wow, fiance. Couldn't get use to that either. She walked into the kitchen to lay her phone down and fix herself a cup of coffee when she saw the top of her soon-to-be husband and step-daughter lying on the couch. That red hair was unmistakable. She made her way into the living room and froze in her tracks when she saw- no, she wouldn't even think it. It couldn't be- but it looked so much like-

"Rick?!"

He turned around to see the bewildered face of his soon-to-be- wife.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Kate. I can't let her go, but I think you should."

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing, what she was seeing. Just minutes ago, she'd been pining over the surprise he had planned for her and now here he was on _their _couch naked with his ex-wife still semi straddling him. She suddenly felt the ground shaking. It was almost as if her world was falling apart. She began to fall when-

"Kate!" She looked around and realized she was in the precinct. She'd fallen asleep doing paper work. She looked up to find Espo and Ryan staring down at her.

"Hey Beckett, you should go home, get some shut eye."

"Don't worry guys. I'm on my way" She gathered her things and nearly ran for the elevator. She needed to be home right now. She needed Rick.

* * *

Back at home. Rick had been startled from his sleep by the faint smell of coffee with nutmeg. He awoke to find the source of the smell. He immediately stopped when he found Meredith in front of him holding out a mug of the stuff.

"Here. I figured you needed this."

He reluctantly took it. Remembering the talk they'd had earlier, he sipped carefully, dreading a hint of poison. She must have sensed what he was doing.

"Don't worry Kitten, I didn't poison it or anything."

"Thank you, but you probably shouldn't call me that. Especially around Beckett."

"Speaking of Beckett, Ricky are you really happy with her?"

Uh oh. He knew it was coming. He was way too tired to argue with her now. Why did she keep doing this to him?

"Yes, Meredith, I'm very happy with her. Look why do you care, I thought you and Beckett were 'buddies' now."

"Well, I am a very good actor" she winked at him which only made him furious. He got up and ran his hands through his hair pacing back and forth.

"So is that why your here? To break us up?" She was up now taking steps toward him.

"No Rick. I'm here to bring you to your senses. She's not ready to marry you. She'll only end up hurting you."

"You don't know her. And since when are you my protector?"

"I'm not, I just care about you and you don't have to believe that, but I do. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well, I'm not. A lot's happened since you've been gone. Kate's a different person and so am I."

"Is she Rick? Honestly how do you know?"

He was silent.

"Exactly, because you don't. She's still the same scared and insecure little girl she was 5 years ago and she was will be. She's just using you Rick. She'll use you until she's done because she's a selfish bitch and she doesn't deserve you. I deserve-"

"Oh, I've got a few ideas about what you deserve." They both startled at the sound of Kate's voice since neither of them had heard her come in.

"Kate-" he tried to stop her, but she was already started up.

"You know, I actually started to take pity on you. I thought you were here to see your daughter and I wanted to help you. But now I see why your really her."

"Look-"

"Save it. I don't know what kind of twisted plan you had, but you can consider it done. This is _our _home and _our _life and you have no right to be here. Alexis won't be in town for another couple days so you should go."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"I really don't care what you do. As long as you do it away form here. And by the way, Rick was right you don't kn ow me. I'm neither scared nor insecure. I'm happy and strong and full of love for _my_ fiance while your just some washed up actor still screwing her way into every job she gets."

Kate never even feels the slap coming. She looks up with a look of shock, mirroring that of Rick's. Meredith went for another slap, when she was tackled brutily to the ground and handcuffed.

"Meredith, you're under arrest for assaulting an officer of the law."

* * *

**_So? Pretty good right? No really I'm asking you. I worked as much as I could into this chapter. You guys fed me some good ideas. Keep the reviews coming!_**

**_A continuation of this chapter will be in 6. I just couldn't fit anymore. If there are any errors please know that I finished this at 3 AM. after wiping drool of my laptop. _**

**_Special thanks to everyone who reviews. Gives me inspiration to keep writing. :) R&R_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm just so evil with that last chapter, aren't I? Ha well this'll be my last update until after tonight's epi. I love you guys' reviews. They help me continue writing, so keep it up please :)**_

* * *

"How the hell did this happen" Meredith asked herself. Just a second ago she was at home enjoying a talk with Rick and now she was sitting in an interrogation room handcuffed to a table. _Kate._ she thought _she is the cause of all of this. The little pest that won't go away. _Her thoughts were interrupted by talking outside the door. She leaned as far in as she could to hear.

* * *

On the other side of the door stood a tall brunette and her counterpart talking to a small, frail redhead.

"What do you mean she's under arrest?!"

"Alexis, this wasn't just some drunken fling thing. She broke the law. She can't get away with that" Rick tried to calm his daughter down.

"Dad, come on it's mom we're talking about, not some hardened criminal."

"Alexis-"

"No! I'm getting her out of there. I can't even believe you guys would do this" She stormed into the interrogation room leaving and awe shocked Rick and a guilt stricken Kate in her wake.

* * *

"Mom!" Alexis ran to hug her mother.

Meredith tried to look as innocent as possible as though she wasn't listening to the meltdown outside the door. She reached up to hug her daughter only to be restricted by the cuffs.

"C'mon Beckett seriously?!"

"Sorry Lex, it's protocol." Kate tried to look as innocent as possible, but truthfully couldn't. When the uniforms had arrived to bring Meredith in, she made sure to mentioned to everyone _not_ to go easy on "the suspect". Now she felt kind of bad, having done that in a fit of rage.

"Whatever, just hand me the key and tell me what she did. I'll pay her bail." Kate handed Alexis the key and she began undoing her mother's bondage. She loosened her right hand and was just about to do her left hand when Kate spoke up,

"She assaulted an officer."

"Who?"

Kate stood silent, not wanting anymore anger pushed her way. Alexis used her silence and figured out what she meant by it.

"You?" Feeling her hesitation to speak, Rick nodded and placed his arm around Kate's waist to comfort her.

"Uh... Lex" Meredith said holding up her still cuffed hand. Instead of undoing the cuff, Alexis stood.

"Y-you... you hit Kate?"

"Lexi-"

"No! Why would you do that? What'd she do to you?"

"Well we were at the loft and she was saying all these things-"

Alexis stopped her in her tracks. "Wow. Why were you at the loft? Why are you in New York at all?"

"I came to see you, Lexi-poo." Meredith tried to manage a smile and Rick saw his daughter's face go flush as she was recalling the same memory he had at the mention of that nickname.

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm in college now. You can't just stop by whenever you wan't and see me. That's dad and Kate's loft now." Meredith tried hiding her shock at her daughter's words while Kate spoke up trying to escape the awkwardness of the situation,

"I think I'll leave. This seems like a family thing." Kate was stopped by Alexis' words and a hand on her arm.

"You _are _family." Rick and Alexis said in unison. "Or at least you will be." Alexis managed to muster up a smile. Kate's heart skipped with warmth, but she knew she should speak up. "Alexis-"

"No, Kate. I'm sorry about all of this. I think I should get my mom and go." Alexis undid the last cuff on the woman who was still a bit slack jawed.

"Thanks Kate. And again I'm really sorry" She wrapped Kate in a hug and then walked out of the room, dragging her mother along behind her.

"Well, that wen't better than I thought." Kate was still aghast at what happened.

"Yeah, you're telling me. I half expected her to slap you again."

"Oh no. You only make that mistake once."

* * *

Meredith grimaced at the sight before her. Her Ricky, in bed with this women. _All cuddled up and cozy now, are we Kate. Well don't get comfortable._

Alexis had let her borrow the key to retrieve her suitcase. Meredith had other intentions. She quickly surveyed the area and found what she was looking for. She stuffed it in her jacket pocket and retreated. As she locked the door, a devilish smile spread across her face. She was sure this would work. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**_OMG so what do you guys think? What do you think she stole? Have any ideas? Leave 'em all in the reviews :)_**


	7. Chapter 8

**_Okay so sorry this took so long. I was having a bit of writer's block, but I'm back! _**

**_This chapter is a bit angsty, but only a little. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I won Castle in a tap dancing contest, but I was disqualified for being too awesome._**

* * *

"G'morning beautiful." Castle said as he walked into the kitchen. Beckett had awaken early and decided to make breakfast for herself and her soon-to-be hubby.

"Hey babe." For some reason she had an uncontrollable smile on her face this morning.

Oh God, he love when she called him that and that naughty little glimmer in her eyes was a tell. He kissed her and once he kissed her, he felt her pull back a bit. Once she pulled back she moved her head rapidly. It seemed as if she was checking her surroundings.

"What?" As bad as it sounds, he really doesn't care. His mind his still on her body. His white button down looks better on her than him.

"Oh, nothing. This is usually just the point where some annoying outside force comes in and disturbs." She continues to look then peers at him form under her lashes, only to be greeted by his large grin.

In the next second, Rick has her pinned between him and the counter with his mouth viciously on hers. Just as he goes for the skin on her shoulder and her hands slip to his pants, there's a knock on the door.

"Aaaaaand there it is." Kate says while re-clothing herself. He can't even believe how fast he's gotten her shirt off.

"Oh no. Last time this happened-"

"Go Castle."

"Kaaaaaaattteeee!" Okay, fine. He was whining, but he _really _didn't want to get the door.

"Let me finish." That naughty glint returned to her eyes, "Go get the door, tell them we're busy, then we can go have a little _fun._" With each word she stepped closer and finished him off with a tantalizing kiss that left him breathless and begging for more. She sauntered off with an extra little swing in her step, then blew a kiss over her shoulder before finally disappearing into the room.

This time Rick was sure. Whoever was on the other side of the door was in for a world of pain. He opened the door, ready to go for the kill, when he saw the face that could strike fear into him on any given day.

"Paula?" She pushed past him and barged right in.

"Rick, you better have a damn good explanation for this!"

"Calm down Paula. Now, what are you talking about?"

"This." She shoved her phone into his face and backed it up slightly so he could read.

As Castle read the phone screen, his face fell lower and lower. He couldn't believe his eyes. What the hell was this?

"Castle. Oh, Cast-. Oh, I didn't know we had company." Kate threw a glare Rick's way, then buttoned her shirt, which was revealing her purple lace bra.

Both Paula and Rick stared at Kate aghast.

"What? What's going on?"

"I don't know, Kate. You mind explaining this."

Rick showed her the phone screen and her heart immediately sank as she read the words.

* * *

_**Ah ha ha! I'm so evil! Ha ha okay so, I wasn't going to end this as a cliffy, but my fingers started type and my brain started formulating and when that combination comes together, LOOK OUT! **_

_**Alright so you know the deal, the faster you review, this faster I post ;) hope you enjoyed!**_


	8. Chapter 9

_**Sorry this is taking so long you guys. I really am. **_

_**Anyway a lot of you have been freakin out about the story**_

_**No spoilers! You'll have to wait for updates. Anyway Enjoy!**_

* * *

" You guys, what's going on? And what the hell is this?" Beckett was still trying to wrap her head around the article that found it's way into the tribune.

"We were hoping you could tell us!" Paula yelled a little too snake-like.

Earlier in the day Paula had been released from a meeting and decided to check on her favorite best selling. When she'd checked her phone she was shocked to find an alert about an article in the N.Y. Tribune about her client. She wanted to check because Rick usually told her when he was going for an interview. What she saw shocked her more than she could say.

**_Richard Castle_**

**_Is our favorite author in over his head? _**

_Richard Castle is known for not only his very intriguing mystery books, but also his bad boy image, so needless to say we found it very shocking to hear that he has not only been in a strongly committed relationship for over a year, he's now engaged! Now before you fans start pulling out the rice and burning shrines, we have some scandalous news that may just send you off your rocker! We had a little chat with said fiance and she doesn't seem to much in love with our favorite author. In fact she stated, and I quote "Yeah, no. His money was probably the thing that drew me to him most. I mean come on! Do you see this rock!" Well, this reporter tries to stay unbiased in all situations, so in the words of my favorite rapper, "I ain't saying she a gold digger, but she ain't messing with no broke." _

Rick tried to find words. He didn't want to accuse her- no he wouldn't, but he had to ask.

"Kate did you- did you do this?"

"Rick what the hell? How can you even ask me that? You know I would never!" she couldn't believe he was actually accusing her of this- well really he wasn't, but it still hurt.

"So how do you explain this?!"

Silence.

"You can't, can you?" He really didn't mean to yell, but part of him was panicking and the other part was licking the wounds that the article had made.

"First off, none of that is true. Second, why would I ever say something like that to hurt you? And third, do you know what this would do to my reputation? I- Castle how..." Damn it. She was getting choked up. No, she couldn't. Not in front of him, not in front of his publicist. She mustered up as must strength as she could to hold back the hurt that was bursting out of her, but he could tell.

Oh, God. Now she was upset. _Damn it, Rick. What did you just do? _He was mentally cursing himself. How could he even think that she would do something like this. Truth is he couldn't. He was just trying to hide the pain and sting from the article behind anger, but he wasn't angry, no matter how hard he forced it. She opened her mouth to speak and he just knew this would be bad.

In two quick strides, he made his way over to her and wrapped in a bear hug.

"Castle..."

"No, Kate listen." She remained tense. Her arms never left her sides (as much as she wanted them to) and it nearly broke him.

"Kate relax. I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what I was thinking. Please just forgive me. I know you'd never do something like this. That article was messing with my head. I couldn't think straight- no actually I wasn't thinking at all. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again." She feigned a weak smile and a gentle poke to his chest.

"We're good?" He made sure to ask extra cautiously.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Uh, no. Actually we're not." They'd almost forgotten about the other women in the room.

"What is it, Paula" Rick truly didn't feel like anything else right now that wasn't with Kate.

"Well, first off we need a retraction on this article."

"Done. I've got a guy down in the news room who could do that for us." He said rather confidently.

"Also, there's some nut ball running around claiming to be engaged to you, and speaking of that, now that everyone knows you're engaged we'll need to do a public announcement and a few publicity walks with you two and-"

"Wait a minute." Kate suddenly interrupted with a quizzical look on her face leaving Rick and Paula expectant.

"Doesn't the reporter of the article need some kind of proof that a story is true before printing it?"

"Yeah?" Neither of them was following.

"Well," she started to realize she'd have to spell it out "if whoever this person was had 'proof', it couldn't have been some random crazy."

Suddenly they caught on. Rick immediately went into his fake detective mode.

"Paula, do you think you could call up the reporter and see who the source was?"

"Sure, but while I'm at it, I'm gonna call around and see if I can't spike up a few couple appearances for you two."

"That'll work. Kate could you go call the guys and tell them to be ready to run a name?"

"Sure, be right back."

Rick walked over to the counter to make sure Paula wasn't over doing it when -

"Castle, did you take my phone?"

"No, why is it not in there"

"No, and it was there last night before we went to sleep. I put it right next to my-" she stopped abruptly and dashed into their room. After about 5 minutes of rough searching and a room that looked like a tornado hit it, Kate came into the kitchen, her face pale.

"Kate, honey, what's wrong?"

"It's gone. It's gone Castle!" She was getting a bit frantic.

"Hey, hey, calm down. What's gone?"

"My ring and my phone. They were on the nightstand before we went to sleep last night and now they're both gone."

"Wow wait a minute. Paula wouldn't that qualify as some kind proof for a report?"

"Well yea hon, but which one of your fans has a key to your apartment and a personal vendetta?"

A sudden realization dawned on both Kate and Rick.

"I know one."

* * *

**_Alright so Enjoy!_**

**_Plan on updating another chapter tomorrow, but may be sooner._**

**_As always keep reviewing. I love you guys' ideas._**


	9. Chapter 10

**_Okay, so this is just a short chapter to explain how Meredith carried out her plan. Some people were confused about this so..._**

**_Here you go!_**

**_I'll update next tomorrow. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: The day you turn Castle on, and it's just the cast acting out of fan fiction scripts, I own Castle._**

* * *

It was a long ride home. Like, extra long. She needed to hurry if she wanted to get this done in enough time. Alexis dropped her off at her hotel suite, got her key back, and left once her mother was checked in.

Once Meredith was finally in her room, she wasted no time. First, she checked on her schedule for tomorrow's interview, once again using Kate's phone, ensuring the calls would show up there.

Next, she checked on her package. Everything was there: fake brown wig, hazel contacts, and even some lifts for height.

After that, she slid the phone under her pillow and went to take a shower. After she came back, she once again checked on her interview. Making sure they kept her name anonymous, she secured her spot and laid down.

She took a few minutes to go through Kate's pictures. Her eyes darted through the multiple pictures of Kate with Rick, Alexis, and even Martha. How the brunette had gotten that old bat of a woman to like her she didn't know, but didn't really care. Finishing her full search, she winced at some taken of Rick and this woman together in bed. After too many of those, she powered the phone down and rolled over.

As she drifted off to sleep she played with the ring on her finger. Soon it'd be her ring, her loft, her Rick and Kate would be just another passing thing. She gave the ring a soft kiss, then rolled over and dreamt about what tomorrow held.

This would definitely be one for the books.

* * *

_**Okay so here you go. Like a said I'll be following this up tomorrow, but enjoy for now!**_

_**Review and tell me what you think! :) **_


	10. Chapter 11

_**Yay! Sorry I went MIA. Here's another one!**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Castle. This fic was brought to you by a rainbow unicorn! (Both of those are lies)**_

* * *

Rick and Kate sat in the limo seat. Both were uncomfortable. Both hid it horribly. They were about to not only reveal their relationship officially to the public, but also do an interview for the tribune to clear up any accusations or lingering rumors about the earlier article. Kate's comfort level started to show on her face as they rode up to the building. The cluster of reporters and paparazzi already crowding the scene. Rick caught Kate's look and give her hand an encouraging squeeze. She smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey, hey. Save the 'cutesy' for the camera." Paula had apparently caught their little exchange and though she stopped it, she smiled inwardly. She could recall a time where being in a room with his ex wives mad her shiver. Now, she actually felt a little jealousy towards the couple. They really were something. She hoped the public would see it that way.

They arrived and pulled slowly in front of the building. Everyone's stomach flipped (even Paula) as Rick opened his door and stepped out. He was immediately met with a plethora of camera flashes. People were shouting questions at him as he reached his hand into the limo, only to extract Kate Beckett. The reporters went silent for a millisecond and once the couple started to make their way into the building hand in hand Paula stepped out. She stopped briefly at the entrance to address all the occupants.

"Please leave now. The article posted in the tribune was not true. My client has no idea who the woman was that mad those false proclamations. It is being retracted and a proper article is being placed in it's way. You will find all you need to know there. Goodbye."

Paula redeposited her shades and joined the couple inside. Once they reached their destination, she stood outside while the couple went in to do their interview. She'd wanted to go in to assure they wouldn't say anything out of line, but Rick assured her that he was a pro and could handle Kate. It took about 30 minutes and at that time, both the couple and the reporter (who's name was Ramon Islet) came into the main room and joined Paula.

"Thank you for coming in to meet with me and once again I am terribly sorry with the mistake." Kate smiled and Rick waved him off, but Paula glared down at him and signaled for him to go on.

"It's just, I am just barely trying to prove myself and when she walked in, I could tell her getup was a disguise, but I just wanted an interview so bad, I kind of bent the rules a little. I'm really and truly sorry." Paula raised her glare and the smiling couple just gave him a reassuring nod.

Before he left, a thought popped into Kate's head.

"Uh, Ramon. I think I might have a way you could repay us."

"Sure, anything. Just name it."

"Do you think we could get a picture of this woman you interviewed"

"Oh, sure. I have one right here. I had planned to publish it today, but once you told me what happened, I just wanted to burn it. Here you go."

And sure enough as the other three pair of eyes looked down at the picture, there was a faintly disguised Meredith. She looked extremely pale, despite her attempts to look tan and she looked like a really bad imitation of Kate. Rick looked closer and pointed to the spot on the picture where you could slightly see Kate's phone sticking out of Meredith's pocket, then to the spot where Kate's ring rested upon her hand.

Paula walked over to the corner to make a call and Rick stood looking at the picture until he felt Kate break away from him. She grabbed the picture from him, crumpled it up, then threw it to the ground. She quickly exited the office, with him on her heels and ducked into a little hall behind a door that read "staff only".Once behind the door, the tears that she'd been holding back flowed freely.

"Kate, baby, what's wrong?"

"Oh God, Castle! How the hell did this happen? Life was just starting to be how I wanted it to be and now..." she trailed off. She found herself getting more and more choked up these days. 'Oh man' she thought 'I wonder what I'll be like on our wedding day.'

"Hey, honey look at me" he tilted his face towards hers "we'll fix this. And then we can go back to enjoying our engagement-"

"Is it even our engagement anymore Castle? I mean now everyone knows. We'll never be left alone."  
"Hey, even if we have to escape the city for a little bit, I've said it before and I'll say it again: I won't let anything ruin this."

She let out a small chuckle. He would really do anything for her. Now she felt a little bit silly. His reputation and credibility were on the line and here she was, whining about her problems.

"I'm sorry. It's just the thought of her wearing my ring... it's just a little-"

"Repulsing?"

"I was gonna say overwhelming, but that works too." She smiled at him and then leaned up to kiss him. She loved him so much.

"Come on. I think Paula's gonna start to worry." He said slightly sarcastically. He took her hand and led her out of the room.

Sure enough as they got out of the room, Paula stood around the corner tapping her foot.

"Let's go! We don't have time for detours!"

They exited the building rather swiftly. When they were in the limo, Paula sat in the passenger with the limo driver and closed the barrier between the driver seat and the back. She wanted to discuss some things with them, but felt they needed privacy. The couple sat with they're hands intertwined and Kate's head was propped on Rick's shoulder. Her mind was racing and he could tell.

"You're thinking kinda loud there Beckett. Mind sharing with the class?"

"Did you really mean all that stuff you said in the interview?"

He turned to face her a bit more "Every word. Those, uh, those were actually my wedding vows."

She picked her head up in shock. "Really?"

"Well, they were. Of course I'll have to change them now." They settled back into each other.

"Why? I loved them."

"Yeah, but you heard them. I want them to be a surprise!"

She relaxed into him "Always the little kid at heart."

He placed a quick kiss to her hair. "Always."

* * *

Meredith sat in her hotel room, playing around with Kate's phone. She was waiting on a cab to take her to Rick's place where she would plant the phone. She was still undecided about whether or not to leave the ring. As she scanned through Beckett's emails, a smile found it's way onto her lips. All of her police mumbo jumbo had be pushed out due to the many extensive hate letters written from fans. She looked at one from a blonde girl in New Jersey who, in her own words, wanted to kidnap Kate and "kill her or whatever". She was enjoying the chaos she had created until she came upon an email form the tribune. Her smile immediately dropped.

_Retracted? What the hell did they mean retracted? Why would they retract the article?_

She couldn't believe it! The paper had just been delivered two hours ago! They couldn't have gotten it retracted already. Plus, it had an attachment about a brand new interview? No! They were ruining her plans! Her cab came and she told him to step on it. She had to formulate something. She had to do something. This should've broken them, Unless... unless Kate and Rick really have changed? No. No, she had to stay positive... or negative? Whatever it didn't matter. She just had to fix this and quick!

As she arrived at Rick's building she bounded through the lobby. The elevator ride felt like forever. She reached the door and stuck Alexis' key in. When she entered the room she froze. She was met with two pairs of glaring eyes. Oh hell. This was not good.

* * *

_**So? Am I evil? Ha ha. I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist. Hope you liked it.**_

_**HUGE confrontation coming, so stick around! :P**_

_**Love, Always Xo**_


	11. Chapter 12

Meredith felt like she'd just walked straight into hell.

_Oh God, why hadn't she knocked_? Rookie mistake.

She stood there searching for words, but was dumbstruck by the pair of blue eyes staring back at her. She hadn't seen that look since the divorce that pained angry look.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Lexi I-"

"And is that my key? No, wait a minute. Is- is that Beckett's ring?"

"Lex-"

"No! Mom, what are you up to? I want the truth now!"

"You know I always knew you were a bit delusional, but I never knew it went _this_ far." Martha said while sashaying into the kitchen.

"Look, it's not what it looks like-"

"Oh really?! Because it looks like you took advantage of my key to steal Kate's stuff!"

"You don't understand. I'm trying to protect your dad."

"From?"

"Her! Little Miss. Cuff-me-to-the-table. She's no good for him! No good for you!"

"And you are? Mom, ever since I was little you've been in and out of my life like a whirlwind! Dad's been here through everything, dealing with you for my benefit, to grow up with my mom."

Meredith stood there in shock.

"Mom, look. I love you and I always will. But I'm not a kid anymore. I have my own place so you have no reason to just pop up here anymore. Kate's apart of all our lives now and if you can't except that" she took a deep breath "you can leave."

Meredith couldn't believe it.

Her daughter, her own daughter, siding against her. She threw the key on the side table and stormed out of the room.

After, she was gone, Alexis felt surprisingly weightless. It was almost as though she'd broken a chain that'd been bounding her. Then she realized why. It was because she no longer felt the need to play daughter and caregiver for her mother. What she said was true, she loved her dearly, but apologies and expensive gifts weren't gonna cut it this time.

She plopped down and the couch next her Gram with a small smile on her face.

"You alright, kiddo?"

"You know what Gram? I am. I really and truly am."

* * *

They were just getting in. It'd been the longest day of their lives (which was saying a lot for a writer and a cop) and all they wanted to do was eat and sleep. Rick grabbed his phone with the intention of ordering out when the smell of fresh pasta wafted through his nose.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Alexis cooking.

"Hey dad. Hey Mom. Don't worry about dinner. I got it."

Rick and Kate looked at each other with the unspoken question of 'mom' between them and walked to the counter.

"Hey, hard day, huh?"

"Um, yeah, I guess you could say that." Beckett said unsure.

They ate dinner, made a little small talk, and avoided the big, yet indescribable elephant in the room. Once dinner was finished and all the dishes were cleared and cleaned, they all retreated into the living room for a night of home movies.

"Alright, I guess I'll start. I have a really funny one from Alexis' 4th Christmas." Rick got up from his spot where he was snuggled against Kate and when to the movie cabinet. Alexis went to join him.

"Oh, Mom. You're so gonna love this. It's hilarious!"

Beckett couldn't keep herself in control so she blurted out, "Mom?"

Rick froze in his spot at her words. Neither of them was expecting what came next.

"Oh, yeah well considering my Meredith is only my bio mom; I figured you were my real mom. Plus, I kind of went crazy on her after she broke in and stole your stuff." She breezed through it like the sentence was completely normal and continued rummaging through DVD's.

"What?" They both muttered at the same time.

Alexis turned slowly. "Well me and Gram were home and mom used my key to get in. When I caught her she tried to hide Beckett's stuff in her pocket," she paused to hand the ring and phone to Kate "I grabbed it then went all 'defend the family honor' on her and she stormed out." She froze.

"If you have a problem with that-"she was cut off by Beckett crossing the room and giving her a crushing hug.

"No! No problem at all!" She leaned back to look at this wonderful girl. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she smiled and held up a CD "now go sit, I wanna show my mom the embarrassing video of Dad being peed on by a monkey at the petting zoo."

"Oh no you don't!" Rick jumped up and crossed the room, but Alexis evaded him.

"Mom, catch!" Alexis threw the CD and it was expertly caught by Kate, who in turn ran from a bolting Rick.

Their little game of monkey in the middle led to an impromptu laser tag game, using the DVD as a capture the flag of sorts. Before the night was over, Alexis may or may not have whispered and 'I love you mom' to Kate.


End file.
